simonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are a race of people that live in the fantasy dimension that Simon visits on his adventures. Short and bearded, and easily angered, they appear in several games in the series. Simon the Sorcerer In the first game, the dwarves have a mine in the centre of the forest near Fleur de Lys. They rule it democratically without a king, and are primarily concerned with digging up gems and hoarding them in the treasury. They have many treasures including mithril, invisible diamonds and colour-changing gems. Sleeping Dwarf This dwarf is found asleep in the Drunken Druid tavern, surrounded by empty bottles. He does not stir when spoken to by anyone, or even when Simon cuts off his beard to wear himself. Counting Dwarf In the mine entrance, this dwarf is sat at a table counting invisible diamonds. He is rather grumpy when spoken to, and hates being disturbed from his work. He also has to keep an eye on people coming into the mine shaft and wake up the guard to stop them. Guard Dwarf This dwarf's job is to stand at the entrance to the mine shaft and only let duty dwarves in. However he is very fond of beer (and has an empty bottle beside him) and so is often asleep on the job. Simon manages to bribe him by giving him a large barrel of beer, which results in him retiring to the cellar and getting drunk. He usually carries a large spear with which to poke intruders. Drunk Dwarf In the cellar of the mine, among many empty bottles and barrels, this dwarf is having a great time. He is constantly shouting and hiccuping, but can't sustain a conversation with anyone because, as Simon says, he is too drunk to tell his arse from his elbow. Hardface Jawbreaker Hardface's job is to keep the key to the mine treasury safe. However when Simon goes into the mine he finds him in a drunken stupor, and has resorted to guarding the key by sleeping on top of it. After being tickled by a feather and revealing the key, Hardface just rolls back and keeps on sleeping. Chief Miner In the mine shaft, this dwarf is the superior over the others and monitors the mining. He says he's been a dwarf since man and boy, and has never been above 4ft in his life (well, hardly ever). He has also never been killed in battle. He watches over the other dwarves, occasionally telling them to shut up when choruses of 'hi ho' start. Shovel Dwarf This dwarf shovels the loose rock looking for gems hidden in the ground. He is too engrossed in his work to notice anyone talking to him. Drill Dwarf On the other side of the mine shaft is a giant powered drill, manned by this dwarf. His job is to drill further into the rock and expand the mine. However he cannot hear anyone speaking above the noise of his drill. Treasury Dwarf Inside the treasury among all the gold and gems, this dwarf's responsibility is to get rid of any intruders from the restricted area. When Simon meets him he still has another hour of duty before being relieved, but after being given a voucher for a free glass of beer at the Drunken Druid, he gives Simon one of the gems in exchange. Door Guard At the front door of the mine, Simon hears this dwarf's voice challenging him. He won't let in anyone who isn't a dwarf, but is fooled by Simon's false beard, and he will only let people in who know the password. Simon found the password chalked on a rock outside the door, so is let through by the dwarf. Axeface Skullsplitter When talking to the mine shaft guard, Simon mentions Axeface Skullsplitter who the guard seems to know. However, we do not see this dwarf in the game. Category:Simon 1 Characters Category:SIMON 2 CHARACTERS Category:Simon 5 characters